Falling into the Abyss
by evildarklore
Summary: Naruto left Konoha, yet six years later Naruto comes back. Sasuke must not deal with his feeling, along with the questions of narutos return. like who are the people with him? how did he get so strong? narusasu yaoi dont like dont read
1. THE DREADED AUTHORS NOTE!

_**Okay guys, It's me evildarklore, I just wanted to inform you guys that I am NOT discontinuing this story. I am unhappy with the direction it is going in, so I am going to edit the story. Don't worry, I promise I will update as soon as I feel that the story is not complete crap. And also, I am thinking about adding a new story called Forbidden Fruit. It is a sasunaru or a narusasu (not sure yet). I need a beta for that one, so if anyone is interested, e-mail me at **____**. And I am thinking about uploading another story called Yin Yang Children, but that is in the planning stages. So I will need a beta for that one too. I am not sure if that one is to be sasunaru or gaanaru, but I would love suggestions, so e-mail me for that too. **_

_**Okay my lovely readers, I hope u guys will understand my reasoning**_

_**Evil-chan**_


	2. Leaving

Falling Into the Abyss

_Twelve year old naruto walked down the street to the training grounds. His regular happy-go-lucky façade was on. He soon arrived at the training grounds. Sakura and Sasuke were already there waiting for him._

"_Hey Sakura-chan! You look beautiful as usual!" Naruto cried in a fake happy voice. Sakura turned her narrowed eyes to Naruto._

"_Shove it Naruto! I have no time for an idiot like you!" She replied snootily._

_CRACK!_

_Naruto felt something stab his heart, but his fake personality still stayed strong. He turned to Sasuke._

"_Oi, Sasuke-Teme! Want to spar?" But before Naruto could get an answer he was interrupted by Sakura. _

"_Who in the hell would want to spar with you Naruto? You just a nobody, and Sasuke-kun doesn't have time to dwell on losers like you, right Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura turned to her crush and looked at him lovingly._

"_Hn" was all the stoic Uchiha replied._

_CRACK!_

_Another piece of Naruto's heart shattered, but he kept his foolish smile on._

"_Ya Naruto, your just a weakling," Sakura continued on her rant. "Nobody loves you, no one ever will, and you will never become Hokage! Why would any village want an idiot as Hokage?! Sasuke-kun would be a much better Hokage, than a nobody like you!"_

_CRACK!_

_Naruto's heart gave it's final crack, as it shattered into pieces. His normally bright blue eyes turned dull, as if the life was all sucked out of them. His smile vanished, and his face turned emotionless and cold. The normal cheery aura that used to radiate from him turned icy, even icier than the brooding Uchiha's. Without a word Naruto walked away from his two team mates, ignoring the yells of Sakura. As he walked by he saw Kakashi appear just a few feet in front of him. He ignored the questioning glance that his sensie was giving him._

"_Naruto, where are you going? We're having training now." His gray haired teacher said. Naruto turned his emotionless eyes to Kakashi and was met by one eye giving a surprised look._

"_I feel sick." And that was simply all naruto said as he walked off._

_Later that night…_

_Naruto sneaked through the night towards the Hokage tower. He marveled at how easily he could avoid anyone. He winced when his feet hit the floor as he entered the Hokage's office via the window. His gaze rested on the sleeping Hokage, who was sleeping away her drunkenness. He smiled and left a note along with leaving his forehead protector. _

"_Better not drink too much while I'm gone Baa-chan," he whispered to her slumbering form. "I would hate for you to die because your liver was shot with alcohol." And with that, Naruto Uzumaki, the container of Kyuubi, the number one knucklehead ninja, the boy who kept a façade on at all times was gone._


	3. Coming home?

_**Okay, don't own naruto! This is a fixed chapter! YIPEE!!!!!!**_

SIX YEARS LATER

A figure stood at the Hokage memorial, overlooking the village of Konoha. _How odd,_ thought the figure._ Such an insignificant village can hold such cruelty. _The stranger sighed as he heard a short gust of wind behind him.

"Everything is ready; do you want us to go with you?" A man said to the stranger.

"No need Chichiri, you and Kana can enter and wait for me. I have a couple of things I need to clear up before we start." The mysterious person ordered.

"Hai Naruto-sama." And the figure vanished. Naruto once again looked at the city he left all those years ago. Even the thought of returning gave him uncomfortable feelings.** Brat, are you going to stare at the stupid village, or are you going to actually do what you came to do?** An impatient voice rang through Naruto. Naruto sighed and looked up. Kyuubi was right; he was here on a mission from the past, not to spend time in nostalgia. _Okay Kyuubi, lets go._

_**-PINKBUNNIESWILLEATYOURFACE-**_

_**Hokage's office**_

Tsunade sat in her combating her most powerful enemy- paper work. Ever since the brat's disappearance, Tsunade had thrown herself into paper work, and no longer drank. As hard as it seemed, Tsunade had given a complete 180 degree turn around from the way she was 6 years ago. As the Hokage filled out her paper work she felt someone shunshin in, immediately noticing their unfamiliar chakra signature. In no time four ANBU members rushed in. Tsunade turned her attention to the hooded figure.

"Who are you, and what is your business here." She demanded. The figure ignored her question.

"They have really beefed up security here. I guess that's what happens; though the office still looks the same." The man stated. Tsunade felt a headache coming on.

"Answer the Hokage's question." The ANBU with the dog mask demanded. The man then turned to the blonde woman.

"If you would kindly direct your guard dogs outside, I would like to have a word with you Lady Hokage. Trust me; I am not stupid enough to engage in combat with a sannin." The stranger announced. Tsunade stared at the man before sighing.

"All of you leave. Now," She commanded. The ANBU filed out. The man looked at the dog ANBU carefully, as he was the last to leave.

"Nice to see you Kiba, say hi to Akimaru." He said, and the dog ANBU stiffened.

"How the he-"

"Kiba, out!" Tsunade ordered, and he hesitantly left his Hokage. As soon as they were alone the blonde woman directed her attention to the other ninja.

"Would you please tell me what you want?" She asked briskly.

"Am I not allowed to come back to my own village, Tsunade-sama?" The figure said retracting his hood. Tsunade gasped.

"Naruto…" The cloaked figure swung off his dark covering revealing his blonde and tan self. His hair now was longer and tied together with a ribbon. The teen's frame was more structured with muscle, not a piece of fat remained on him. He wore a sleeveless shirt with a small V cut that was strung with cord. On his right arm there were three names tattooed on: Kurasaki Kana, Mikoto Ikari, and Nanase Hiro. Near his collar bone the Chinese character "to reveal" was tattooed on. And finally on his left arm there was the indication of tails wrapping around his arm, most likely from a tattoo expanding from his back. Naruto's scars were sharper, and his eyes had slits like cats. If you looked closely at his ears you could see they were slightly pointier than normal humans.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. How are you?" The Hokage was speechless.

"ANBU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, and Kiba came rushing in.

"Kiba, get Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka and Kakashi, ASAP!!!!!" she yelled at him before he could assess what was happening. He ran off, leaving the two blondes in an uncomfortable silence until the others came. Ten minutes later, all four ninja appeared.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, you called for us?" Kakashi asked, not once looking up from his book. By this time Naruto, who had retreated into the shadows of the office, came out.

"Hello. How have all of you been?" He asked emotionlessly. Kakashi dropped his book, while Iruka and Sakura perfectly imitated fish. Sasuke only raise an eyebrow, but on the inside he was incredibly surprised.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka stuttered with a look of joy.

"Hai, Umino-san. It is nice to see you again." With those words Iruka paled. This Naruto was not the one he had known and cared for. This was an empty husk of the little ball of energy that he taught.

"Naruto, are you alright?" The worried Hokage stated.

"Perfectly Hokage. I expect I have to receive punishment." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Tsunade sighed. This is why she still had headaches in her old age, because of those damn surprising ninjas!

"Very well Naruto. You will be reinstated in your old team and home and under ANBU watch for as long as I see fit." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, there is already a replacement for me on team 7." Naruto elegantly contradicted. Immediately the air turned tense.

"Listen brat, I don't care if the ghost of Zabuza is on that team, you WILL do as I say." She thundered. Naruto bowed his head in compliance.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama."

"Good, you are dismissed." She said, making a shooing motion with her hand. Without a word Naruto disappeared in a swirl of black, blue, and white flames. As soon as he was gone Kakashi got a hold of himself.

"Tsunade-sama, I feel something is not quite right with Naruto." He stated.

"His eyes, Hokage-sama, they hold no life. They shine with death and cruelty." Iruka stated with caution. Tsunade nodded, and then pointed her attention to the other two teens.

"What do you two think about it?"

"I think we must see what happens." Sasuke said quietly.

"Naruto's always being an idiot; I bet he's acting like that to be cool." Sakura spewed out stupidly. Sad to say, she was the real idiot. The Hokage, ignoring Sakura's stupidity, thought about their comments.

"We can do nothing until we see further. Let us watch over Naruto and see what happens." And the four ninja shunshined out.


	4. Making new friendswith torture?

_**TT-TT it makes me sad! My 8 chapters of hard work are being reduced to 3 chapters of edited work. _ now I have to work on the rest of the story!!!!!! WHAAAAA!!!! **_

_**I don't own naruto…**_

The next day Team 7 met at the training grounds. Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai were sitting there, waiting for the masked ninja to appear. Right out of the blue, Sai looked up.

"Hello Naruto-kun. It has been a while." He said as if he were talking to someone face to face. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with confusion. It was only 'til Naruto jumped out from one of the tall trees surrounding the training area that they understood.

"Indeed it has, Sai-kun. Having fun being sacrificed as my replacement?" Naruto teased, with the first show of emotion that he had given since he arrived. Sasuke felt jealousy appear in his thoughts, but shook them out.

"You two know each other?" Sakura asked while glaring at both of them. Why did they have to ruin her time with dear Sasuke-kun?

"Wow, I knew you were ugly, but stupid too? No wonder you don't get dates you hag. Think about it, how would he know I was his replacement if we didn't know each other?" Sai said as he flipped on his annoying smile. Sakura scowled.

"Shut up Sai! I am no ugly or stupid, right Sasuke-kun?" She turned to the Uchiha with hearts in her eyes. Naruto sighed. _Some things never change,_ he thought to himself.** Ya, like how ugly that pink thing is. Are you sure we can't kill her?** Kyuubi rumbled. _No we can't kill her; if we are lucky she'll drop dead._ Naruto mused and Kyuubi chuckled. **You're not that lucky kit. By the way, Kira is here. Looks like she's gonna reveal her self.**_ Good, I need someone else to keep me sane._ Just after Naruto had finished his 30 second conversation with Kyuubi, Kira had shown up.

"Personally, I think you are ugly stupid, and a skank. Sorry pinky, truth hurts." Kira said as she walked into the training ground. Kira had long black hair that was tied into a bun with a few bangs hanging over her face. On her face were the same whisker markings as Naruto. She was beautiful, with a nice figure that was clothed in a black kimono with red underlining decorations. _**(e-mail me for the picture)**_ Kira couldn't have been over 17 years old, but the way she acted made her seem much older.

"You want to say that again, after I pound your face in?!" Sakura exclaimed. Kira's brown eyes danced with amusement.

"Give up pinky. I would crush you like the insect you are." Kira stated. Sakura at this point was beet red.

"You. Me. Spar. NOW!" She said, her sentences broken by her anger. Kira smirked, the turned to smile at Naruto.

"Naru-chan, can I spar?" Kira asked sweetly.

"You may, but remember, anything you do to her must be able to heal. No long-term damage." Naruto sighed. Kira pecked him on the cheek and bounded towards the center of the meadow.

"Age before beauty, pinky. You first." Sakura screamed as she punched the ground, causing an earthquake to head straight towards Kira. Dirt was blown everywhere, and Sakura laughed, thinking she had struck the beautiful girl. When the smoke cleared Sakura was surprised to see Kira leering at her from the top of a rock that was jutted 50 feet in the air.

"Do you think I am that stupid pinky? Let me show you how real ninja play." Kira said while she performed a set of seals that were so fast even Sasuke could not see them with his sharingan.

"Sharingan Jutsu: Mangekyou Torture. One thousand deaths!" Kira yelled. Her normal brown eyes took on three commas, which were oddly red instead of black. At this point Sasuke was shocked. This girl used a jutsu to get a sharingan form he had wanted for YEARS!? Then Sasuke's attention was directed to the whimpering, screaming form of Sakura as she curled on the dirt holding her head in her hands. The brooding Uchiha looked at Naruto, who looked at this as if it was completely normal. No, his eyes held a predatory gleam. Almost…almost as if he liked watching this. Just then Kakashi popped in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to bathe a dolph-" Kakashi managed to say, before he was interrupted by a particularly loud scream from Sakura. Immediately he rushed over to her side.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up!" he yelled over her screams. His attention was drawn to Kira who was laughing at the scene.

"You. What have you done?" Kakashi demanded. As he spoke, Sakura's screams got louder. "Stop it!" Kakashi shouted at the giggling girl.

"Kana." Naruto interjected softly. All of the yelling was giving him a head ache. Che, stupid pink monstrosity. Kira turned to him with a smile.

"Yes Naru-chan?" She said angelically. She didn't pay any attention to Sakura's still ongoing screams.

"I don't think Hatake-san appreciates the screaming. I suggest you end the jutsu." Naruto said in an uncaring voice. With a light "ok" Kira canceled the jutsu, and Sakura was knocked unconscious. Kakashi immediately checked the vitals of his student, while Sasuke was intent on interrogating the ninja girl.

"Why do you have the Sharingan?" He demanded. Kira looked at him with disdain.

"Naru-chan made a jutsus to take over the place of those silly bloodlines. Now they are just useless ways of declaring superiority. Humans are such stupid creatures." At this point Sasuke was ready to impale the bitch who had insulted his lineage, but he was stopped when he felt the cool blade of a katana.

"I don't think you want to do that, Uchiha-san. I just might have to hurt you if you even think about touching Kira." A smooth voice said. Sasuke relaxed and the katana disappeared. Now the stranger who had threatened him was standing next to Kira. The man had black hair striped with white and red. He wore a yukata of simple white and purple. His eyes were a beautiful violet color, and yet again this stranger had whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Hello Chichiri." Kira smiled as she hugged the man close. Chichiri only bent to nibble on her neck and whisper in her ear. Naruto looked upon the man with a calm face.

"Chichiri, I believe you have won your bet."


	5. We love bets

_**Chapter 3: Don't Look Back**_

_**Hey, It's me, I don't own Naruto! Here is the much needed update!**_

_**_ ______________________________________________________________________**_

_Last time:_

_Chichiri, you have won THE BET" said Naruto._

Chichiri started laughing as Kira frowned.

"HAHA, looks like I win Kira-koi." Chichiri teased.

"Shut up!!!!! That is the last time I bet on an Uchiha!" Kira pouted. The Uchiha's eye twitched in irritation. Sakura, who had now woken up, was wailing and trembling at Kira's angry rant, and yet Kira was still ranting.

"I swear! This is the last time I bet on Uchiha Sasuke! I should have known he wouldn't win the bet! Next time I'm betting against him, or just betting on Itachi-chan! Itachi-chan always-" but Kira was stopped when Naruto's hand covered her mouth. Sakura's wails had died out, Kakashi was staring in horror, and even Sasuke had turned paler (if possible). Naruto chuckled a little bit.

"Kira, I think we have officially pissed off the whole team, excluding Sai, in only half an hour. You should probably drop the genjutsu." Naruto said, flashing a smile in Kira's direction. Kira gave an angelic look and yelled "KAI!" after the puff of smoke cleared, what used to be a slim woman, was a pregnant, yet still beautiful, woman. Sakura gasped, and Sasuke looked at Kira with new found rage.

"WHO THE FREAK ARE YOU TWO??????? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NARUTO??" Cried Kakashi. He got into a fighting stance.

"Oh Dear, it seems you have gotten them angry Kira-koi." Chichiri said smiling a Kakashi.

"It's not my fault their weak Koibito." Kira said, tossing her head to the side.

"ANSWER ME!" Kakashi, now fully worried about his team. Kira laughed.

"Fine, if you must know, I am Kira Kurasaki." Kira said.

"I am Chichiri Nanase, Yourosh kon igishi mas." Chichiri bowed respectfully.

"Hatake Kakashi, now answer my questions: who are you, and what did you do to Naruto?" Kakashi's voice held malice, and a hint of a threat. Kira broke out in a full out laugh, Then stopped as she saw Kakashi's face. Her own face turned cold and malevolent sneer.

"You really have no idea do you? We did nothing to Naru-chan. It was all of you. All of you were the cause of his pain, all because you saw him worthless. You humans are really pathetic. Among you excuses of a ninja he is a god." Kira stopped when she felt Chichiri's hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Now Kira-koi, so much excitement is not good for the kit." He turned to the group standing in front of him. "I am sorry for the trouble, Kakashi-san. We are Naruto's NEW team. We are his family, his guardians, his friends, and his teammates. We are what ever he needs us to be." Kakashi was now speechless. Sasuke, cold on the outside, felt guilty on the inside. _'Why do I feel so guilty for the dobe? It's not my fault everyone hated him.'_ Sasuke thought. _'yes, but it is your fault for not helping him'_ a voice rang out in Sasuke's head. His guilt deepened. Taking the opportunity to open her big mouth, Sakura spoke for the first time since the spar.

"What do you mean we are excuses for shinobi? We are one of the top groups of young shinobi, you can't tell us we are worthless." Sakura raged. Kira turned to the pink haired menace.

"Look boobless, you could be top shinobi of the entire world, but your Hokages have diminished the Shinobi code. You have made your generations weak all because of _mercy._ You are all weak. You would rather kill an enemy swiftly then carry out a mission with maximum efficiency. _Compassion_, they call it. What they really mean is weakness." Kira leered at Kakashi. "But Kakashi knows, oh he knows well the old code. He lived by it, just as the other shinobi did, but he has grown weak." Kakashi was trembling with anger.

"The Hokage changed the code for a good reason. The things done to the enemies were inhumane. The Hokage had a vision of a peaceful future, a future where the younger generations of shinobi did not have blood on their hands." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai.

"But to what end, Kakashi-san?" Naruto said quietly. Kakashi was in the least shocked. Not only was Naruto on good terms with these homicidal maniacs (as Kakashi thought they were) but Naruto, the kid that couldn't stand leaving an animal in a trap, Naruto the kid that didn't want to kill Haku even after he had almost killed Sasuke, _Naruto_ the kid who would fight for mercy and kindness agreed with them. "There will always be another ninja or village that wants power. There will always be those who want power, who want to be feared and respected, those that use brutality to destroy those who oppose them. You know that as well as I do. Greed is an awful thing, but it is what keeps ninjas, no all humans, alive. The Hokage's ideals were great, but impossible to keep. His ideas were just ideas, theories for the future. He probably knew they wouldn't work out, but he was desperate. Sooner or later we all have blood on our hands." Naruto looked at his own hands, his bangs covering his expressionless eyes. "Some of us sooner than later." Naruto whispered. "But we live through it; we go home and wake up the next morning to kill more. Soon we kill so many we don't even bother to cry, or feel emotion. It just becomes natural to kill. Then one day you realize that no matter what, no matter what happens to you, that you have lost the ability to cry, to feel sympathy, to fell the emotions that make us human. Everything from then on just becomes a mission. No questions asked. It's funny," Naruto gave a bitter smile.

"That afterwards, you could kill your best friend, or kill your own family. After you reach the point of no return, you don't care even if you kill a three year old child. And then after your mission of death, you are treated as a hero, treated as if you weren't a heartless killer." Naruto looked up at his old teammates and teacher, his eyes were a bottomless pit. There was no emotion in them, no life, nothing. Kakashi looked mournfully at his old student.

"Naruto, what happened to you…" Naruto looked the scarecrow in the eyes, and with the coldest eyes Kakashi had ever seen, he replied,

"I grew up."

"What was the old code of the shinobi?" Sasuke asked. As an Uchiha he prided himself to know most of what happened around him, but this old code seemed to bother him.

"The old code of the shinobi," started Kira. "Was that when you were faced with an enemy, no matter if it was you closest friend, or you most beloved person, you were not only to kill them, but break them. Ninja were trained not only to have a strong body, but a strong mind. You would torture the enemy, make it so that they had nothing to live for, break their mind, and then kill them. Once you broke the enemy, you tortured them, relieving them of their last piece of sanity." Kira smiled, her features lighting up at the thought of the old code. "The Uchiha clan was great with this, their Mangekyou sharingan was renowned because of its effectiveness in the breaking of one's mind. That's one of the reasons everyone wanted Sharingan. Nothing could copy sharingan with a jutsu, well not until Naruto-sama created a jutsu for it." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Dobe, you will teach me that jutsu." Sasuke told Naruto forcefully.

"I am sorry Uchiha-san, but I cannot show you that jutsu, or any other jutsu which I have created." Naruto turned, effectively ending his conversation with the Uchiha heir, to Chichiri and Kira. "You two better turn back into your other forms, I don't have room to house you in those human forms." Kira and Chichiri changed into foxes. Chichiri was a white fox with a black star on his forehead, and Kira was a black fox with a white star on her head. Naruto turned back to Kakashi.

"I will be going now, Kakashi-san. It was nice to see you all again." Naruto walked away. Kakashi looked at Naruto's retreating figure.

"I must report this to the Hokage. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai I want you all to watch your back when you're with Naruto. We don't know if he will attack you." Kakashi said, worrying about his students.

"It will be okay, Kakashi-sensie," Sai said with his confident smirk. "Naruto-kun will not hurt us; he does not want a conflict. Kira-chan and Chichiri-kun will not do anything to harm us as long as we don't try to hurt Naruto-kun." Kakashi looked stunned at this new information.

"Wait, you know Naruto and his friends Sai?" Kakashi asked cautiously. Sai only nodded. "Sai, you're coming with me to see Tsunade-sama. Sakura, Sasuke, stay safe and go home." With that, Kakashi and Sai were gone. Sakura and Sasuke both parted their ways and head off to their homes. On his way home, all sasuke thought was, _' what has happened to you dobe?'_

_**With sai and Kakashi…**_

Sai and Kakashi shunshined into the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from her paper work at the two.

"We have come to give our report, Hokage-sama."

"Why is the brat here?" The busty woman said, nodding her head towards Sai.

"He is here for the report. He holds information on Naruto." Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. "Continue."

"Naruto seems to have two other…people with him. They are apparently his new team. One of them is a woman named Kira Kurasaki. She is apparently pregnant, I do not know for sure if Naruto isn't the father." At this Tsunade crushed the sake bottle in her hand. "The other male is a man named Chichiri Nanase. He is also the other candidate that may be the woman's husband."

"Kakashi, other than Naruto having new teammates, is there anything else?" Tsunade asked impatiently. She really needed some sake. Kakashi looked hesitant.

"Naruto's new friends…they abide by the old law of the shinobi." Tsunade froze.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"They abide by the old code, and Naruto agrees with them. It seems like Naruto has changed greatly from his old self…and his…"teammates" aren't exactly human..." Tsunade looked catatonic.

"What do you mean "aren't exactly human?"" She asked in an eerily calm voice. Kakashi looked troubled. Sai took this opportune moment to add his knowledge.

"Kira-chan and Chichiri-kun are lower power demons. They protect Naruto and act as his adopted family. Oh, and the father of Kira's baby is Chichiri." Tsunade looked mortified when she heard about the two strangers being demons. Kakashi paled.

"We must remove those two from Naruto immediately. Who knows what danger they can pose to Konoha!" Tsunade cried. Sai's smile disappeared.

"Hokage-sama that is not a good idea. Kira and Chichiri will not part with Naruto willingly. They will fight back, and anyone you send to subdue them will be killed. They protect Naruto, they will do anything he says. The only one that can banish them, or even defeat them in combat would be Naruto." Kakashi looked at Sai.

"How do you know that Naruto is stronger than those two?" He asked.

"Fox Demons will follow those who are more powerful than them. Kira and Chichiri must be able to acknowledge that Naruto is stronger than them. Don't get me wrong, they take care of Naruto like they were actually family, but to follow him so loyally, he would have to be more powerful." Tsunade pondered the news for a minute. After some thought she finally decided.

"I want Naruto and his friends to be brought here for questioning. I also want Sasuke and Sakura to be here for the explanation. They should know everything since they are on the same team as him." Kakashi and Sai nodded, and set off to find the other shinobi.

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto was walking through the woods, being trailed by two foxes. He faced the two foxes when they arrived at a secluded training ground.

"Chichiri, would you mind sparing with me?" He asked one of the foxes. With a poof of smoke the fox turned into a man.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, I would be honored to spar with you." Chichiri got into a fighting stance. He raced forward, sending kicks and punches towards Naruto. Naruto blocked each and everyone, and kicked and punched at Chichiri, who also dodged every one. Each hit was followed by a calculated response, making the fight seem like a rather violent game of chess, with both ninja calculating ways to bring down their opponent. Suddenly Naruto and Chichiri stopped sparing.

"We know you are there, so come out." Chichiri called out. Kakashi and Sai walked into the training ground.

"Kakashi-san, what do we owe this visit to?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked nervously between Naruto and his fox guardians. (At this point Chichiri had turned back into a fox.)

"Do not worry Kakashi-san, they will not hurt you unless I tell them to, and I have no intention of ordering them to do so." Kakashi did not relax after Naruto assured him though.

"Naruto, the Hokage want to see you in her office immediately. She wants to speak with you." Kakashi then poofed away, leaving Sai to journey to the Hokage tower with Naruto. The blonde looked at Sai thoughtfully.

"Anything I should be worried about Sai?" He asked with amusement. The emotionless ninja smirked at him.

"Do you ever worry about anything?" Sai shot back. Naruto chuckled and both ninja traveled to their destination.

**At the tower **

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, taking note that both Sasuke and Sakura were there.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked emotionlessly. Tsunade was still kind of freaked out about the change in Naruto's personality, but still she acted cool and calm.

"It seems Naruto, that your teammates and sensei have brought to my attention that they have some worries about your intentions and those of your new teammates." Tsunade motioned towards the chairs and tea in front of her. "Sit down." Naruto sat down, accepting a cup of tea. After Naruto had taken a sip of his tea Tsunade asked him something.

"Naruto, where are your new teammates?" Naruto pointed to the two foxes that had now seated themselves on either side of him. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, and suddenly the two foxes disappeared in a poof of smoke and in their places were a beautiful pregnant woman and a handsome man. Tsunade's jaw dropped. At this Kira started to giggle, and Chichiri held back a smirk.

"Hello Tsunade-sama, I am Chichiri Nanase and this beautiful woman is my mate, Kira Kurasaki." Chichiri respectfully bowed, whereas Kira just snorted and in a flash poured out all of the tea that Tsunade was offering.

"Really you hag, do you think that we would fall for that? We know you have put truth serum in the drink." Again Tsunade was in shock. Tsunade had made that truth serum to be untraceable. Tsunade looked at Naruto, who was still drinking the tea. She gave a wry smile. _At least I got one of them,_ she thought to herself. Kira looked at the Hokage, almost reading the old woman's thoughts.

"Don't get your hopes up, Hag. No poison will work on us, not even on Naruto-sama." Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what the hell is going on?" She said with a snarl. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes Hokage-sama, considering what is going to happen in a month, you do need to know some of what happened during my…absence." And so Naruto started his tale…

**________________________________________________________________________-thislinewilldestroyyourbrain-**

_**Okay, here is the revised chapter! Sorry it took so long! Happy new year! R&R!**_


End file.
